<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Set me Free. by Malaise_Incarnate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051959">Set me Free.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malaise_Incarnate/pseuds/Malaise_Incarnate'>Malaise_Incarnate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 MCYT Christmas Advent Calender. [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Brief Mention of Blood, Canon Typical Swearing, Depressed Tommyinnit, DreamSMP - Freeform, Gen, It's subtle but there :), Logstedshire, Lonely Tommyinnit, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Stay safe when reading!, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo, TommyInnit death, ghostinnit, l'manberg, self-deprecating thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:02:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malaise_Incarnate/pseuds/Malaise_Incarnate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The sight of his friend (ex-friend? Tommy didn't know anymore) outside the walls of new L'Manberg made him pick up pace. Then, something Tommy didn’t anticipate happened. Tubbo raised his bow and pointed it directly at him. Tommy halted his advance, about to yell Tubbo's name, but it was too late.</p><p>The arrow released. </p><p>Tommy fell.</p><p>Tubbo smiled.</p><p> </p><p>OR<br/>Tommy heads to new L'Manberg to give Tubbo his Christmas card. It doesn't go well.</p><p>--------</p><p>MCYT Advent calendar 2020<br/>Day 5: Christmas Card.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mentioned Clay | Dream &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit, NO ROMANCE THEY ARE CHILDREN YOU NASTIES, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 MCYT Christmas Advent Calender. [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Set me Free.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nine days late, cha cha cha.<br/>ALSO! Please head the tags, there are suicidal themes, self-deprecating thought, swearing, and also a brief mention of blood. Please stay safe when reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tommy stares despondently at the waves crashing on the beach. He’d been alone all day, not even Dream or Ghostbur had been there to keep him company. He guessed everyone else had more important things to do than visit him the day before Christmas, Dream and Wilbur among them. That was fair, Tommy was the root of all their problems anyways, why would they want to celebrate with </span>
  <em>
    <span>him?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He did miss Tubbo though. Tommy hadn’t seen his best friend since his exile, and that had been weeks ago. Tommy knew that Tubbo didn’t care about him anymore, which was obvious from the President’s blatant avoidance of him, but that didn’t mean that Tommy couldn’t miss his former best friend. A sudden thought hit him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What if Tubbo thought </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tommy </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t care?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy didn’t even want to imagine that. It was okay if Tubbo hated him now, but it was not okay if he thought the opposite applied too. Tommy knew he had to make it up to Tubbo, so he started planning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy ran around Logstedshire gathering all the supplies he needed, and then got to work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took hours, but was worth it when it was finally completed; a Christmas card, just for Tubbo. He didn’t have enough supplies to make any more for anyone else, but that was fine since Tommy only really cared about Tubbo anyways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now for the next part, reaching L’Manberg. He knew it’d take too long by boat, so that only left one option. The Nether. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy let out a low sigh. He tidied up the mess he’d made, placed the card in his jacket pocket, and walked slowly towards the glowing, purple portal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For Tubbo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bright light of the portal and the queasiness that came with dimension hopping made Tommy pause for a few minutes, sitting down and leaning against the strangely cold obsidian. It usually wasn’t this bad when a player went through a portal, but Tommy had barely been eating and hadn’t slept in days, so the effects had been multiplied. When the dizziness finally wore off and Tommy could see straight again, he heaved himself up and started his journey once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy trudged through the Nether and across the precarious cobblestone bridges he’d so carefully crafted for his friends to use, only for them to remain untouched. At least they’d get some use now, even if it was only from him and Dream. Tommy steadfastly ignored the bubbling lava below and how it was calling to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wouldn’t give in. He couldn’t. Not when he hadn’t even given Tubbo his card yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy quickened his pace, relaxing when he finally reached the nether hub.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy cautiously stepped into the nether portal, once again taking a moment to collect himself and swallow down his nausea, before glancing around warily at the surrounding SMP land. His worry was for naught since there was no one around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They were probably all off celebrating together. Without him. Maybe that’s where Dream and Wilbur went. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignoring the pang in his heart that that thought caused him, Tommy set off in the direction of New L’Manberg. He couldn’t wait to see Tubbo, maybe then the deep ache in his bones and his heart would finally ease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lands of L’Manberg eventually came into his view, and after a few seconds Tommy spotted a netherite clad figure standing around its border. He recognized who it was instantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tubbo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sight of his friend </span>
  <strike>
    <span>(ex-friend? Tommy didn't know anymore)</span>
  </strike>
  <span> made him pick up pace. Then, something Tommy didn’t anticipate happened. Tubbo raised his bow and pointed it directly at him. Tommy halted his advance, about to yell Tubbo's name, but it was too late.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The arrow released. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy fell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been a long day for Tubbo, he was tired, but had taken over from Fundy, patrolling the perimeter of L’Manberg and guarding it from mobs. He spots a creature in the near-distance. Tubbo squinted his eyes at it, immediately going on guard, trying to identify what it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mobs around New L’Manberg had been getting clever lately, copying the citizens and how they acted in order to get past the guards and wreak havoc. Most of the time, the mobs were caught in time, but the times they weren’t caused a lot of damage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In order to combat this, the people of L’Manberg had come up with a system; Whenever one of them came near L’Manberg, they would stop and shoot an arrow into the sky, directly above them. It was a system which had worked so far (as none of the mobs had yet to figure out the trick), and so they had continued to use it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo waited a few moments, waiting to see if the figure would follow the procedure, but instead of stopping, the shape sped up when it spotted Tubbo. Tubbo panicked. The last time something like this had happened, a creeper had gotten in and blown up a large portion of the windmill. It had taken weeks to repair, and they’d spent two nights without power.  L’Manberg couldn’t suffer another casualty like that, especially not on Christmas Eve. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was Tubbo's duty to protect L’Manberg. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was the President's duty to protect his country. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a steady hand, Tubbo raised, loaded and aimed his bow. His fingers carefully pulled back the string, eye trained on the creature. Tubbo took a deep breath and fired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silhouette had halted when it saw him drawing the bow, but it was too late, the arrow flew true and hit its mark. Tubbo smiled, letting out a sigh of relief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’d done it. He’d saved L’Manberg! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Curiosity filled Tubbo. What kind of mob did he just foil the plan of? He had to find out! He hurried over to the collapsed form, filled with excitement. When Tubbo got within a meter of the shape, he finally saw just what his arrow had hit. His heart dropped, smile falling as he rushed towards it. Towards </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laying there with an arrow buried in his chest, right above his heart, was Tommy. He looked up as Tubbo kneeled beside him. He smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-tubbo? Is that y-you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy let out a hacking cough, blood dribbling from his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“TOMMY! Tommy, Jesus I’m so sorry! I thought you were a mob and I panicked and oh god I shot you! You could die and it’ll all be my fault! It’s your last death isn’t it? Why the hell are you back here? Tommy you should’ve stayed away! You would’ve been much safer far away from here, far away from me!”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's not true Tubbo,” Tommy whispered. “Y-your my best friend. And I-I came to give you thi-s.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy slowly reached into his jacket pocket, whimpering when the movement caused searing pain to shoot through him. The wound in his chest throbbed. He pulled out the crumpled card and handed it to Tubbo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M-merry Christmas Tubster, sorr-y I’m ruining it. Don’t w-worry though, I prom-ise I’ll see you later, y-yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy? Tommy! What do you mean?! Hold on, okay? I-i’ll take you to Eret, they can fix you up and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Tommy-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said n-no, Tubbo! I was gonna do it m-myself, but I guess this is a more f-fitting way to go; killed by the h-hands I did wrong. I’m sorry you ha-d to see this Tubbo, but I’ll be b-back soon okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you Tubbo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy let out one last, full body cough, before going limp in Tubbo's arms, eyes staring blankly up at the sky. Tubbo sobbed into the night, rocking the corpse of his dead best friend while the stars watched on sadly, the Christmas card gripped tightly in his hand, forgotten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The newly formed ghost watched him from afar, sympathetic for his friend, but happy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>relieved</span>
  </em>
  <span>, to finally be </span>
  <b>
    <em>free</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His friend had set him free, and that was the best Christmas gift Tommy had ever received.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>End.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Haha, GhostInnit goes brrRRRRRR.<br/>Thank you for reading this mess, it was written in two hours lmao.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>